


jealous of the rain

by thestarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ..or is it, Alcohol Mentions, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not beta read we livin, OR IS IT, Taeyong-centric, Ten is a good friend, There is a few steamy scenes, Unrequited Love, forgive me idk how to write them, thats a spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarlight/pseuds/thestarlight
Summary: Taeyong loves Johnny, he knows that for a fact.Johnny loves the rain, which in Taeyong’s opinion is stupid, rain will never love you back. Taeyong sighs, “You’re in love with something that’ll never love you back.”“Sounds familiar,” Johnny teases.





	jealous of the rain

**Author's Note:**

> TW / language and alcohol. slight homophobia and mentions of drugs. if i miss anything feel free to comment and i will add it. also, there is a scene where taeyong expresses his insecurities and self-consciousness. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, meaning it’s not real and this does not portray them in real life. I’ve written this and have expressed myself through these characters.
> 
> Also, this definitely sucks. I wrote this without a plot in mind and I don’t know if it makes sense. There’s a bunch of rambling paragraphs and so forth. I’m not that great of a writer but I hope you can enjoy this fic and somehow understand whatever I was trying to say.

The sun peaks just above the houses. 

Saturday morning, July 12th. Taeyong shuts off his alarm and shifts to his side to look at his friend laying beside him. It wasn’t abnormal for them to do this. They were close and knew each other since they were young. Johnny Seo, or Youngho when he was in trouble and Honey when his mom talked to him. Johnny Seo, the boy who came from a completely different country already fluent in the language. The boy who is talented at anything he does, lights the room with his smile, makes others laugh. Johnny Seo, has had girlfriends for a couple weeks and broke up with them because they never felt right. Taeyong absentmindedly reaches out and cards his fingers through the soft brown hair. Perfectly healthy and somehow damp from his shower the night before. It may be silly of Taeyong to feel so infatuated towards Johnny, but if he’s honest, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Johnny shifts under the touch and opens his eyes, turning to look back at his friend. He smiles and grabs hold of his wrist a playfully kisses his hand, making Taeyong’s face go red. 

“Why do you do that?” Taeyong mumbles, “It’s annoying.” He plays it off, as long as he doesn’t seem like he cares nothing should go wrong. Maybe it hurt a little when Johnny was so affectionate towards him, but it also gave him hope that just maybe this was Johnny’s way of expressing the same feeling towards him. 

“Do what?” Johnny teases, “Give you my love?”

Taeyong stay quiet, and Johnny sits up. “It’s so early, why do you have to be an early riser?”

“I’ve always been,” Taeyong responds, “Now get up so we can meet up with Yuta.”

Johnny huffs and rolls out of bed. He disappears out the door and probably to his room. 

Taeyong longingly looks at his best friend, his eyes full of sorrow as he remembers they’ll never be anything more. He wants to just lock the door and cry, but Taeyong never locks his door. 

He never locks his door. 

The wind makes the windows in their shared apartment shake, and for a moment it scares Taeyong. He remembers being ten years old and crying into Johnny’s arms because the storm became too intense and the loud thunder reminded him of doors that slammed shut. It was a childish fear. Taeyong remembers Johnny would always be there though, tell him that the storm can’t hurt him. 

The storm  _ does _ hurt.

He feels the familiar coldness intoxicate his blood and make him shiver. It’s going to rain. 

As he grew he slowly became jealous of the rain. It so freely dancing along windows and down the streets, nothing stopping it from falling. Taeyong wonders what it’d be like if he were the rain. But it’s silly to think about. 

He begins to cook up some rice and warm up a pan for the eggs. He wonders what takes Johnny so long to get ready, he’s already perfect as is. Taeyong smiles softly to himself when he feels the creaks in the floorboards get louder and closer. 

“Good morning!” Johnny says singsongly, “What time are we meeting with Yuta?”

“Eleven,” Taeyong replies, “Do you want soy sauce?”

“Sure!” Johnny replies. He switches on their tiny radio and gets out the bowls for their breakfast. 

_ “Soulmates?”  _

Taeyong turns off the stove for a moment to listen to the woman over the radio.

_ “A couple came in today to share their story of how they found each other,” She smiles, “Was it fate that brought them together?” _

Johnny laughs, “They probably met by bumping into each other. Girl spills coffee on guy, guy becomes infatuated with her. That’s probably all.”

_ “Well, you see, when we were younger we knew each other. I had been riding my bike when I had noticed her leg was stuck in something,” The guy responds, “I never got her name and I moved a few months after. And now, twenty years later I had recently fallen into a drainage, my leg was stuck and she appeared. She’s a nurse and was able to safely free me from the pipe. We have similar scars— that’s when realized we met very long ago. The same situation.” _

“Wow,” Taeyong says, “Do you think that’s real?” 

Johnny shrugs, “No.”

Taeyong winces, “Do you believe that you’ll meet one person that you’ll spend the rest of your life with?”

“Of course I do,” Johnny responds, “But it’s hard to see what’s right in front of you.”

Taeyong quickly turns the stove back on and feels sick.  _ Of course, Johnny would never feel the same for you.  _

“The rain is mesmerizing,” Johnny hums, “I’m in love with it.”

Taeyong loves Johnny, he knows that for a fact.    


  
Johnny loves the rain, which in Taeyong’s opinion is stupid, rain will never love you back. Taeyong sighs, “You’re in love with something that’ll never love you back.”

“Sounds familiar,” Johnny teases, Taeyong feels his body almost shut down, “You’re in love with your video games, but will they ever love you back? Probably not, Taeyongie!”

“Haha…”

Taeyong is jealous of the rain.

-

“Ten, I’m fucked,” Taeyong mumbles as he flops onto his best friends couch, arms instinctively wrapping around a pillow for comfort. It’s about seven thirty in the evening, Johnny is still out with Yuta and Taeyong left early to see Ten.

“I knew you were a bottom, but you didn’t have to share that with me,” Ten teases, “But really, baby, what’s up?”

“Fuck you,” Taeyong whines, “Johnny told me he hasn’t met the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. To my face.”

“Not to pick sides, but he doesn’t know you’re in love with him,” Ten says, “If anything, he’s one of the most oblivious people I know. He can’t figure things out unless you spell it out for him.”

“I-I know…” Taeyong sits up and looks to Ten, “I don’t think Johnny would ever love me back.”

“Hey!” Ten snaps, “Don’t hit that thought out of the ballpark, he may love you back and  _ you're  _ oblivious too!”

“Don’t give my hopes up,” Taeyong whispers, “Please, you can mock me about my love for him all you want— but God,  _ Ten _ , don’t put thoughts into my head.”

Ten sighs and sits down next to him, wrapping an arm around him and bringing him into a strong hold, “Baby, I’m not putting thoughts into your head. All I’m saying is don’t give your hopes up too quick, the truth won’t be known unless you do something about it.”

Taeyong knows Ten is right, more than half the time Ten is always correct. 

“Say, baby doll! Let’s go out tonight,” Ten smiles, “Just you and me!”

“Ten…” Before the latter can say a response, his phone blares and he immediately picks up.

“Johnny?” Ten says, “Oh, yeah, yeah. I’m with Taeyong right now actually. Sure we’ll go out!” Taeyong cocks his head, “See you there!”

“Okay, turns out Yuta invited Sicheng and Johnny to go to the bar, and since Johnny said he didn’t want to third wheel he called and asked us to come.”

“Oh…” Taeyong hums, “Uh, okay.”

Ten smiles and drags his friend upstairs. He knew what this meant. He was going to get his makeup and outfit done by Ten himself, a fashion designer, and he knew that whatever he was planning was solely because Johnny was going. 

“If any man sees you in this, they’ll fall to their knees for you.” Ten replies, Taeyong takes off his shirt and hands it to him, “Go try it on, we’re about the same size. If anything my jeans will be a little loose on you. The shirt should define your muscles and abs, like it does mine.” Ten nods at him to change.

“You mean my ribs and bones?” Taeyong says, “I’m not built the same as you all. I’m always told I’m too skinny.”

“You’re not! You’ve got a nice body, Tae. You’re lean that’s all, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Ten says, “Besides, maybe guys like skinny.”

“Not when it looks unhealthy,” Taeyong responds, he looks in the mirror and pinches at his skin, earning a slap on the hand from Ten.

“You’re not unhealthy, idiot!” Ten scolds, “Your body is beautiful and should be treasured, especially by yourself. I know confidence isn’t easy to have, but as long as you have friends and family by you that love you unconditionally and support you then it will be okay. I promise you’re beautiful, my little flower.” 

Taeyong smiles, “Thanks Tennie.” His friend nods and urges him to change.

And when he  [ finishes ](https://twitter.com/nctsmtown_127/status/1148204314730491906?s=21) , Ten let’s put a whistle, “Hot damn, baby! You look hot!”

Taeyong blushes and wraps his arms around himself, “It’s not too much is it?” 

His friend shakes his head, “You look stunning.”

He smiles and looks back into the mirror. 

_ I know I can’t make anyone fall in love with me, but why can’t he just feel the same? _

The time between getting to the bar and getting settled passes in a blur and Taeyong already finds a drink in hand. His palms sweat as he looks to the dance floor and feels his body twists in different kinds of pain. Whether it hurt to see Johnny already conversing with some girl at the bar— in some flirtatious way— or that Ten was getting ready to ditch and Ten already ditching the table with some guy, Taeyong’s head spun. Maybe it’s time to get out of his comfort zone. 

He looks around and spots some guys near the wall chatting— deciding this is his best option to make Johnny notice him, he downs the rest of his drink and makes his way through the tiny gap and to the other side of the crowd. He looks to the bar and walks over to get a drink before walking to the guys. Perhaps it’d be more recognizable that he was here for a good time if there was a drink. When he got his drink he smiled and made his way to the guys. 

“Hey,” Taeyong says, “Are any of you up to dance?” 

“Depends, who’re you here with?” One of them says, he gets a little closer and a hand creeps to his back, for a moment Taeyong looks away to see if he can find his friends. Having failed, he looks back and shakes his head. 

“I’m here-,” Taeyong replies, he’s about to finish when someone grabs his wrist and pulls his from the guys grasp. 

“Youngjae, I’ve been looking for you, are you drunk?” The urgency in his voice made Taeyong nervous, so he swallowed and nodded a bit, “Okay, let’s go.” As Taeyong is being dragged away, a hand lingers on his ass and someone curses.

“They spiked your drink, so don’t finish that.” The stranger takes the alcohol and pours it into a nearby trash can and sets the glass on top, “I’m Jaehyun.”

“I’m Taeyong,” He responds with a smile, “Thanks for that, I really appreciate it.”

“Say, let’s grab a drink together,” Jaehyun smiles. Taeyong follows Jaehyun to the bar and they order their separate drinks. 

After a few drinks Taeyong knows he’s drunk. Being such a lightweight wasn’t always a good thing, but the other seemed to be pretty drunk too, if not tipsy. Taeyong looks around and sees Johnny. Tall and broad. His smile lingers with a girl next to him and jealousy piles in his mind. Locking eyes with Jaehyun he smiles softly and reaches for the other hand.

“Let’s get out of here,” Taeyong whispers and gives a suggestive smile to which Jaehyun happily obliges. He feels eyes on the back of his head and he hopes it’s Johnny.  _ Take that fucker.  _

They catch a taxi, and luckily the window is tinted or else the man driving would be in for a show. When their bodies touch the seats Jaehyun wastes no time after saying his address and paying to tease and mess with Taeyong. He grabs his thigh with one hand and uses the other to cup at Taeyong’s face. The kiss is eager. When Taeyong leans forwards Jaehyun pulls him onto his lap and untucks the latter’s shirt, sprawling his hands across the elders back and making kisses down his jaw onto his neck.

They don’t get very far, the taxi driver stops and knocks on the window. The two open and quickly thank the driver before rushing to the apartment building. 

“Do you think he heard us?” Taeyong wonders aloud, “This apartment building is really beautiful.” 

“You think so?” Jaehyun smiles. 

They finally reach Jaehyun’s floor, the way there seems so short lived as Taeyong is pinned against the wall of Jaehyun’s hallway. The place is huge and it’s so much more expensive than anything Taeyong could ever afford. Jaehyun’s hands trail to his ass and Taeyong moans. Finally, their kissing leads to the bedroom and Taeyong’s laid onto the bed with a soft thud, Jaehyun pulling his shirt off and helping Taeyong out of his own. Their kissing is sloppy and  _ fuck  _ Taeyong feels great right now.  _ Johnny would be jealous.  _ Jaehyun pulls off his pants and then his own, not forgetting to press kisses to his thighs. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Jaehyun groans, “Like a princess.”

Taeyong lightly moans at it, but suddenly his heart feels cold.  _ He’s doing this to spite Johnny. The man he loves. And what does he gain from this? Absolutely nothing but a one night stand.  _

“Hey,” Taeyong mumbles, he bets Jaehyun doesn’t hear him as he’s kissing, because it continues.

“I never took you for such a pillow princess,” Jaehyun teases. He kisses Taeyong’s stomach.

“Hey,” Taeyong says, “Hey, stop… Jaehyun…”

The man immediately pulls away and looks up at Taeyong.

“F-First of all, I can't believe you just called me a pillow princess,” Taeyong giggles, “But also… I can’t do this. I’m sorry.”

Jaehyun shakes his head, “Hey, no don’t apologize. Is there something wrong?”

“I hate admitting this, but I did this to spite my best friend. Who I’ve been in love with since forever,” Taeyong admits sadly, “I’m sorry, for this…”

“I’ll say it hurts you used me to spite your best friend, but I understand. I’m sorry,” Jaehyun says, “Does he like you back?”

“Oh, no,” Taeyong dismisses, “Me? What’s there to like about me?” The boy shakes his head, “I’m not his type.”

“I can’t say much, mostly because I just met you,” Jaehyun starts, “But I’m sure you’re very wonderful Taeyong. I take it you’re a dancer of some sort because of how you’re built. You seem easy to get along with and very caring despite… the best friend spite situation.”

“You’re right, you don’t know me,” Taeyong says, “Thanks for that though.”

Jaehyun shrugs and sits down next to him, “Hey, we can still be friends maybe, right?”

Taeyong smiles, “I don’t see why not.”

The younger smiles like a kid and gives Taeyong his number.

“I’m sorry, for tonight. Especially because you’re hard… and I stopped in the middle of it.” Taeyong says. 

“Nah, don't apologize okay? I can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do. Your friends are probably worried though, so give them a call,” Jaehyun says, “Also, after that, you can stay here tonight if you’d like.”

“Are you sure?” Taeyong gasps, “I cannot intrude like this.”

“Ah? We’re friends now. Consider this a friendly gesture,” Jaehyun grins. “And no saying no.”

“I-“ Taeyong begins to protest, but Jaehyun’s eyebrows raise and Taeyong shuts up. There’s a door opening and then—

“Jaehyun!” A voice yells, “The hell are you doing?” 

“Talking with a friend!” Jaehyun yells back, “Maybe it was fate for us to not have sex. That’s my roommate, he shouldn’t be back tonight.”

A person appears in the door and Taeyong flushes and uses a blanket to cover himself.

“Uh—“ The boy starts.

“It’s not what you think,” Jaehyun quickly says, “Uhm.”

“Yeah…” The boy responds, “I’m Dongyoung. But call me Doyoung. If you call me Dongyoung i’ll cut your bangs off.”

Taeyong laughs and Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

“Ignore that, he’s actually really soft despite how hard he tries to make himself. He turns to complete puddy under touches.” Jaehyun replies, “I’ll tell you a secret, since you told me one.”

Taeyong looks at Jaehyun with curious eyes, making Jaehyun coo.

“I’m in love with him,” He whispers, “He’s dumb, though. He won’t realize his own feelings. Too much of a workaholic.”

“You should talk to him about it.” Taeyong says, “About both, your love for him and that he works too much. He seemed tired and a little sickly.”

“Yeah, it’s gotten bad lately. He’s strong though.” Jaehyun says, “But, I will if you will.”

“I don’t know,” Taeyong replies, “It scares me.”

“But, you’ll have me if anything happens. And I’ll have you?” Jaehyun responds, “It’ll be okay.”

Taeyong thinks for a moment, “Okay. I’ll confess this Saturday, we go out to dinner every other week.”

“I’ll confess Friday.” Jaehyun says, “Promise?”

Taeyong nods and holds up a pinky, “Promise.”

When it goes silent, Jaehyun laughs a bit, “And Taeyong?”

“Mhm?”

“You are a pillow princess,” Jaehyun teases, and Taeyong grabs a pillow and hits him with it with a pout. 

-

Jaehyun and Taeyong easily clicked, the pair going out together often over the course of the week. Johnny of course was confused and wondered why suddenly his best friend was never home anymore.  _ If only he knew what was to come Saturday.  _ He had called and told Ten everything that happened,  _ except  _ ended up leaving out the part where he was going to confess to Johnny. He couldn’t let anyone know that he was doing this, or he’d chicken out. Jaehyun was slightly more confident in confessing to Doyoung, obviously, plus to add Doyoung seemed just as whipped for Jaehyun. 

Maybe there was some truth that Johnny had feelings for Taeyong, maybe there was a little bit of a chance that he was in love with Taeyong as much as the smaller was with him.

Really, they get asked if they’re dating all the time and people often point out that Johnny looks at him as if Taeyong’s his world. But, there’s always a voice in the back of Taeyong’s mind that reminds him that there’s no way that his best friend of fifteen years would feel the same. 

“Taeyong, are you with me?” Johnny’s voice cuts in, “You’re gonna miss all the best parts if you keep spacing out like this.”

“I was just thinking,” Taeyong responds, Johnny smiles.

“About what?”

_ You, stupid. _

“My course work,” Taeyong lies, “I’m gonna have to stay up late to finish it.”

“No, you need sleep,” Johnny whispers, “Don’t you dare stay up late.”

Taeyong huffs, it’s true he shouldn’t stay up late, but it’s not like he doesn’t have a reason to. He’s still behind on coursework from when he was sick a few weeks back. Now that he was perfectly capable he needed to stay up the long hours of the night to study and complete the work his professor had advised him to do. Johnny understood for the most part, but it often left him angry with the younger for being so careless and losing sleep. 

“I won’t,” Taeyong replies. They go back to the movie; however, his mind just goes straight to Johnny once more, and oh how he desired the touch of his best friend. 

-

_ It’s way past midnight when he hears a creek behind him, the door opening revealing Johnny standing shirtless and in shorts. Taeyong’s delirium must make him imagine things, but the way Johnny trudged towards him with an intense gaze made him shiver.  _

_ “Johnny?” Taeyong rasps out, “I’m sorry for not going to sleep-“ _

_ “Shh,” Johnny mumbles, he cups Taeyong’s jaw and leans down to eye level where the younger visible flinches away, “Oh Taeyongie, you do feel the same correct?” _

_ “Wh-What?” Taeyong says, his body is suddenly energized and his wide doe-like eyes stare into Johnny’s drooped ones, “Johnny is this a prank?” _

_ “You want this right?” Johnny whispers as he pressed a hand against Taeyong’s thigh. Taeyong feels sensational when the hand creeps up his thigh, “Answer me, kitty.” _

_ Taeyong mewls, and lets out a small, “Yes, Johnny, I’ve wanted this…” _

_ He groans, Johnny picks him up and carries him to his bed where he is laid down gently, and Johnny carefully places kisses along his jaw as his long fingers work at the buttons from Taeyong’s shirt, “I’m gonna treat you so good, baby. You’re gonna see the stars.” _

_ The smaller bites his lip and let’s Johnny do whatever, the large hands that can so easily hold him down makes him feel beyond euphoric. As soon as the shirts gone, the pants are worked on and Taeyong lets his body relax, letting Johnny do all the work as he bites back his small moans and pleas. _

_ “Johnny you’re such a fucking tease,” Taeyong cries out quietly, “I can’t fucking believe this.” _

_ “Taeyongie~” Johnny’s voice says softly, “Taeyong…” _

“Taeyong!” 

The small boys body shoots up from his desk and smacks it on what he assumes is Johnny’s face. He winces in pain and holds the top of his head.

“Shit, Yong you got me,” Johnny pinches his nose and smiles a bit, “I guess I should stop telling you not to stay up late.”

“Your nose is bleeding!” Taeyong grabs the taller and immediately drags him to the bathroom, he fetched a towel and instructs him to look down, “Fuck, you idiot!”

Johnny’s gaze is directed to his feet and Taeyong sighs out, “What happened?”

“You fell asleep doing coursework so I wanted to wake you, but you totally rammed my nose instead.” Johnny replies, “I told you to not stay up late.”

“What time is it?” Taeyong questions.

“Four thirty am,”

Johnny lifts his head and looks at the younger curiously. His big brown eyes making Taeyong’s face flushed red, and Johnny just smiles, “You’re so cute.”

_ Pinch me. I’m dreaming still aren’t I? _

“What?”

“Your hair is all messy, your face flushed, you have a constant lost puppy look on your face. It’s just so precious, you’re the cutest boy in the world,” Johnny takes his free hand and pinched the boys cheek softly, “I’m glad your my best friend. I get to see you every morning when you wake up and make breakfast. I’m so lucky.”

“Shut up,” Taeyong scolds, “You’re getting delirious, you probably lost too much blood.”

Johnny laughs and looks back down, “You’re silly, Yongie.”

_ Taeyong really fucking hates Johnny. _

-

Jaehyun seems thrilled to see Taeyong the next day, which is Thursday, it’s twelve pm and he has two coffees in hand. He looks way too excited to be at university. He was helping Taeyong write a note to Johnny about his feelings, they were about half way done when Jaehyun just couldn’t sit still. 

“You’re literally like an excited puppy, who are you waiting for?” Taeyong asks. Jaehyun laughs.

“I’m confessing to Doyoung early, I think he feels the same,” Jaehyun says, “No, scratch that. I know he feels the same. I’m confident.”

“I’m happy for you Jaehyun,” Taeyong replies sweetly. The truth is, he’s kinda jealous that it seems so easy for Jaehyun. Hell, they almost fucked and they confessed they were both in love with their best friends. It was odd, but in the most insane way Taeyong wanted to follow in Jaehyun’s footsteps and say  _ fuck it _ and confess to Johnny. When Doyoung appears in their line of sight Taeyong moves away and sits on a table a little ways away from Jaehyun and Doyoung. When Doyoung sits down he sees Jaehyun take his hands gently. 

As if in some sort of movie, Doyoung’s eyes widen and Taeyong can read somewhere that Doyoung said,  _ “Wait, seriously?”  _

Then they’re hugging and Jaehyun locks eyes with Taeyong and gives him a thumbs up. Taeyong of course is happy for him, offering a smile then waving goodbye. He takes the note and folds it into his back pocket and then feels his phone buzz and he pulls it out.

** _Johnny: _ **

** _03:45 PM_ **

_ Pick me up snacks :(( _

Taeyong rolls his eyes and smiles,

** _Taeyong:_ **

** _15:46 PM_ **

_ Get them yourself you big baby _

** _Johnny:_ **

** _15:50 PM_ **

_ Where are you anyways? _

** _Taeyong:_ **

** _15:52 PM_ **

_ I was with Jaehyun, but now I’m walking back. _

There’s no response after that and it makes Taeyong laughs a little because he’s spent three of the four days that have passed with Jaehyun, who he met on a Saturday night. That morning at roughly two am, they made a pact that they’d confess to their best friends by next Saturday. 

Taeyong was nowhere near prepared to  _ confess  _ as in tell Johnny he’s been in love with him for fifteen years.  _ God _ just thinking of it makes Taeyong wonder if he should just back out now— try and move on despite the failed attempts in the past. Hell, losing his virginity wasn’t thrilling when the guy says he loves you after he just wiped you down with a wet rag. To simplify, they aren’t on speaking terms anymore.

The world has its weird ways of showing Taeyong it’s against him. Johnny calls him. 

_ “Why were you with Jaehyun?”  _ Johnny pesters,  _ “It’s so early!” _

“Johnny, it’s not that big of a deal. We just got breakfast together,” Taeyong replies, “Besides, I’m on my way home now. What’s wrong?”

_ “Nothing particularly, I just miss my best friend,”  _ Johnny replies. Oh so pure, Johnny. Taeyong wants to cry.

“Big baby, I’m no less than three blocks away.”

_ “Fine, I deserve snacks though,”  _ Johnny replies and hangs up. 

Taeyong huffs and looks around for any nearby store. He spots one not that far away. Hell, what’s it hurt to give into a few pleas at points? Johnny deserved the snacks anyways. He turns into the store and makes his way to the back where he knows Johnny’s favorite drink might be. The whole shopping ordeal is quite calm until he feels a rough hand on his shoulder. 

A familiar rough hand…?

He turns around and is met with the intense gaze of his ex— Kyungjoon. Taeyong laughs awkwardly and looks around. 

“Funny seeing you here,” Taeyong says, “I was just looking around.”

“Pipsqueaks like you shouldn’t be walking around alone,” He laughs, “Didn’t our relationship teach you anything?”

“Yeah, that men like you deserve to go to hell,” Taeyong replies, he goes to move into a different isle, but Kyungjoon is quicker and grabs his collar.

“Still a brat, I see,” Kyungjoon snarls, and Taeyong flinches, “Say, are you still in love with Johnny?”

“That’s none of your business,” Taeyong shoves the taller man away and moves to a different isle. Kyungjoon follows and reaches for something. He doesn’t realize what he grabbed until the note is in the hands of his ex, he gasps, “Kyungjoon give that back.” 

Kyungjoon only laughs and takes a photo of it, “It’d be a shame if Johnny found out wouldn’t it?” He types something into his phone and then hits send, “Oops!” 

He drops the note and shoves past Taeyong, leaving him there to drop to his knees. 

Taeyong feels his heart rate pick up, he feels the tears prick his eyes and he quickly puts everything back before sprinting out the store and weaving through the crowd of people walking home from school or work. His heart hurts so much. 

_ He wasn’t ready. _

He wasn’t ever going to be ready to tell Johnny how he felt.  _ That he loved him.  _ Taeyong is moving so quickly he doesn’t realize his brain is moving faster than his head and he just trips completely, scraping his hands and knees on the heated concrete. Someone stops and helps him up.

“Sir, are you okay?” She asks gently, “You’re shaking a lot, are you sick? I’ll bring you to a hosp-“

_ No.  _ Because the hospital meant Johnny would be called and then he’d have to face him after he was just exposed by his  _ ex _ for loving him. 

“N-No Miss, I’m okay. Thank you for helping me,”

Before she can respond he moves through the crowd and goes to the cafe. He practically begs that Jaehyun is still there because his body is burning with regret, fear, and his eyes are overflowing with tears. But Jaehyun isn’t there, so he takes a seat by the door and dials the only other person he can think of. 

** _Johnny_ **

** _Missed Call (4)_ **

** _Johnny_ **

** _New text message (13)_ **

** _Ten_ **

** _Missed Call (5)_ **

** _Ten_ **

** _New text message (5)_ **

He calls Ten and bounces his leg up and down. A few people look at him strangely, but he can’t find it in himself to care at all. Ten picks up almost immediately,

_ “Taeyong?”  _ Ten gasps,  _ “Fucking Christ, Johnny called me and panicked over something that I can’t remember and you weren’t answering so I thought you were hurt— and god is something happened to you I’d fucking lose it because you’re my best friend and I wouldn’t be able to—“ _

Taeyong cuts him off,

“Johnny knows I’m in love with him.”

The silence on the other end is threatening. 

-

Taeyong seems to be wrapped in millions of blankets and Ten is trying to spoon feed him some sort of soup he came up with, but Taeyong can’t find himself to put any effort into it. His body is numb. 

He tries to think of the good things. His mom and dad, their gentle hugs and kisses to his head to reassure he’d be okay. The way his mom played dress up with him and took him and his sister to the fair every year. His father's piggyback rides and tickles to his sides that lasted even when he was a teen. The way the storms would scare him so bad that his parents would play music and dance with him to distract him from the noises. Or when his mom bakes cookies and his father helplessly almost burned the house down. The way his sister stood with him and taught him to cook and how to clean properly. His family’s love for him was endless. 

For a moment, from the time he left the town and to the time he got to Ten’s house, he considered going home. Being greeted by his parents who loved him so much it hurts. To see them again and just cry into their arms because though they’ll never understand the concept of Taeyong loving another man, they’d remind him that he didn’t choose to be this way. They want him to be  _ happy _ and that’s all that would ever matter to them. 

Ten suggested it too, to clear his mind. Taeyong didn’t bother looking into the messages that Johnny had sent him, it’d probably send him into another breakdown that he just couldn’t handle— certainly not Ten either. Who had to help him breathe and wipe his tears. He was a very good friend, he knew what to say and why he had to say it. Coming down from his third outburst of tears, he was still hiccuping and sniffing. 

“Yongie, baby, you’re gonna have to talk to him,” Ten says as he sits down next to him, “I know you don’t want to. But Johnny is worried sick about you and he doesn’t hate you at all.”

“ _ Ten  _ he knows that I fucking love him,” Taeyong says, his eyes brimming with tears again, “It’s going to be so fucking awkward.”

“He only knows you love him, not how long you’ve loved him,” Ten replies. He shakes his head and wraps an arm around the older.

“In my note, I said I’ve loved him since I was younger,” Taeyong says bluntly, “It’s obvious. Johnny will never love me back, Kyungjoon ruined it.”

“That nasty ex of yours can’t control you forever, Taeyong. Take control of the situation once and a while and make yourself clear. Johnny won’t hate you and there’s no way in hell he’d leave you for this.”

Taeyong knew Ten was right. Because really, the idea that Johnny would leave him over Taeyong’s pathetic crush on him was ridiculous, if anything Johnny wouldn’t think twice about it and they’d go back to normal. 

He shakes his head and looks at Ten with a distant glare, “I think I’m going to go home and figure this out.”

“Home? Which, with Johnny or your parents?” Ten questions, “You’re parents are hours away, Tae. Do you really wanna leave so sudden?”

“I have to, Ten, I need to clear my mind,” Taeyong replies, “This is too much for me to handle on my own. As much as you’re helping, I need my parents to guide me. They’ve never failed me before so what changes now?” 

Ten’s face falls and he nods, there’s nothing he can say that’ll change his mind now. He stands up and leaves, and now Taeyong is alone once more.

-

The short brunette is there to say goodbye, he stands at the terminal with slight sadness in his eyes. Ten is holding onto Taeyong’s jacket with determination that somehow if he just looks sad enough Taeyong will stay and fix this. But, Taeyong is stubborn. 

Johnny doesn’t even know his best friend is taking the next flight home, leaving for god knows how long and returning with possibly a new mindset. It worries Ten that Taeyong will come back and be moved on from Johnny, that he won’t realize what’s right in front of him. 

Taeyong leaves with one more goodbye and disappears down the hall. 

When Taeyong gets on the plane, he takes his seat by the window and plugs his earbuds in to avoid conversations with strangers. He really can’t think of anything else right now. Taeyong softly fiddles with the golden necklace around his neck and smiles.

_ “Taeyong let’s please go out and play with the new toys we got for Christmas,” Johnny drags out. His slightly broken Korean makes the smaller giggle and poke his nose, making Johnny scrunch his nose up, “Stop doing that!” Johnny squeaks.  _

_ Taeyong’s gaze is distant and is more looking behind Johnny than at him. The older looks behind him and looks out the window. It’s snowing a lot, and he smiles a bit. _

_ “I know you don’t like the snow, but if you stay by me I’ll never let you get hurt,” Johnny says, “I’m brave and I fight monsters all the time. You can trust me, I’ll be your prince.” He smiles at Taeyong and brings his hands to his neck, where he unclips a golden necklace with the sun as a locket. Johnny reaches behind Taeyong and clips the necklace around his neck. The smaller looks confused at the older and tilts his head. _

_ “With that necklace, even when I’m not there, you’ll be protected by me. I’ll always be with you,” Johnny whispers, “You have nothing to be scared of. I’m your prince.” _

_ “You’re my prince,” Taeyong repeats, eyes shining as he now looks into Johnny’s deep brown eyes. He smiles softly and holds the necklace in his hands softly, “Thank you.” _

He had never taken the necklace off after that, whenever he was scared he was reminded that Johnny was the one who promised to protect him. Being a cowardly kid who grew up sheltered from ‘the bad’, Johnny taught him the world isn’t a terrifying place to be in.  _ Hell,  _ he came to a foreign country when he was nine and was fairly fluent in the language, had no friends, but still managed to talk to anyone and everyone. He made friends easily and everyone loved him. 

Taeyong remembers before they became friends how jealous he was that Johnny was fearless. When Johnny said hi to him, despite the other kids saying he was  _ stuck up, shy, and probably mute,  _ Johnny didn’t mind. His kindness made Taeyong’s heart shift and he smiled back. 

Brushing it off, he decided to focus on the future. His parents would be proud of him no matter what, they’d encourage him and give him the guidance he needed in this situation. No matter how much Taeyong didn’t want to accept what had happened, he knew at some point he would. Life is full of misfortune, the only way to make it better is to think ahead. 

Or, that’s what his grandma told him. She wasn’t really wise in those aspects. She was very close-minded and didn’t quite like the idea of her grandson being gay, but she gave him advice one last time before passing.

_ The future can be changed. The past is engraved in stone. _

The world isn’t simple. You either try or die, there’s no in between, no matter how hard Taeyong tries to think there is. You try, no matter how much you think you don’t, getting through just one day of not even doing anything requires minimal effort of waking up and going to sleep.  _ Trying _ . You can try new things, try to smile, try to take a walk around the park,  _ whether or not  _ you believe you’re putting effort you still are. People will judge you for nothing. 

Reds and purples cloud Taeyong’s vision as he ascends into the atmosphere, his body relaxing with the tension of the sudden pull of gravity causing him to feel heavy. The popping of his ears makes his head hurt, _ but  _ Taeyong barely notices as the colors distract him and make his mind wander off to some lost memory.

_ “Johnny, the sky is pink,” Taeyong whispers, “Do you think the aliens did it?” _

_ “No, it looks more purple than pink, aliens don’t like purple,” Johnny replies. Taeyong hums and looks at the older. _

_ “How do you know?” _

_ “The aliens told me,” Johnny smiles, and Taeyong thinks that’s the coolest thing he’s ever heard. _

Taeyong smiles fondly,  _ “Would you believe me if I said pinks my favorite color? It’s the alien in me.”  _ He repeats to himself,  _ “I’m from a completely different planet then you.” _

_ Johnny shakes his head, “The countries are all one thing, all the same planet.” _

Planets. They’re in the solar system, they revolve around the Sun, which is a star. A giant, glowing, fiery ball of gas that is set to die out in millions of trillions of years when the people can float and bend their bodies into different shapes.  _ Life  _ on another planet simply doesn’t exist in terms of the scientists. However, life should be different for everyone.  _ Life  _ on a different planet means that whoever lives there doesn’t need water, or the sun, or the latest smartphone. 

The plane ride is too long for Taeyong’s enjoyment, a guy next to him was giving him odd stares and the lady one over was snoring louder than the engines. He gets off the plane as fast as he can, through the bag pickup, and then when he sees them—

—His parents.

He doesn’t cry, he expected himself too. But, alas Taeyong wasn’t one to cry over spilt milk. He never cried unless something truly upset him. He’s never locked his door or cried so hard he thought he was dying.  _ Johnny’s always been a cry baby. _

The chatter in the airport brings him back as he collapses into his parents' arms, they’re holding him tightly and running their fingers through his hair as if he were a child. He’s grown taller than them both so it looks a little silly, his mom holds his face and smiles,

“My Taeyongie, my Taeyongie, I’m so happy you’re back,” She cries, “I’ve missed you, my baby.”

“Son, I’m happy you’re home,” His father says, his voice is watery, “Anyone special?”

“Actually…” Taeyong sighs, “I’ll tell you later. Let’s get lunch and focus on something else?”

His parents give him a nod, they kiss his cheeks and they help him to the car. Suddenly, it’s quiet. 

Silence is a sacred, terrifying thing. 

-

Lunch goes as expected. Talk of college, his classes, his GPA, what he’s doing after school— and so forth. Not that Taeyong doesn’t mind talking about it, because he’s got a 4.0 GPA. His college stories are nice to talk about, but he completely swerved questions about Johnny. 

“Yongie, did you and Youngho fight?” His mother says sadly, “My boy, Youngho is a sensitive person I hope you’ve not hurt him.”

“No, nothing of the sort mother.” Taeyong says, “Me coming home involves him though.”

His father raises his eyebrows, “What is it about?”

“I’m in love with him,” Taeyong mumbles, “I can’t get him out of my heart, Mama.” 

“Oh, my baby,” His mother whispers, she holds his face in her small hands and cooed, “Love is so hard. Are you sure?”

“Yes, Mama,” Taeyong replies, “It’s been a long time.”

She holds him for what feels so long. 

“Oh, my boy,” She says, “You heart can only tell you the truth. If you’re lost, your heart will guide you to a light. That’s what they do. You head is what makes you think twice, listen to your heart rather than your head.”

His father pats his back, “Youngho is a good boy, he will accept this no matter what. He is a powerful willed person, has been since I met him. Trust yourself more.”

Taeyong nods softly, “What if my heart is wrong? What if it guides me to confess to him and he rejects me? And ends our friendship?”

“You’re just speaking silly now, Youngho loves you,” She draws back and takes his hands, “Stay here for a while, think about it.”

-

“Mark!” Taeyong cheers, the younger smiled and wrapped his arms around him and sighed.

“What are you doing back?” Mark questions, “School is still going right? Or did you drop out— oh my god please tell me you didn’t drop out.”

“I didn’t drop out,” Taeyong laughs, “But I came home for a while to clear my mind. How is the shop going?”

“We’ve gotten more customers, so pretty well. It’s hard managing when Yukhei is so clumsy and spills things all the time. But he’s doing well too,” Mark replies. He pulls off his apron and hangs it. Then motions for Taeyong to follow to the back. He hums, “You know, I wouldn’t expect you to come home to clear your mind of all places.” Taeyong laughs and shakes his head. Mark gets them coffee and sits down at a small table.

“Well, my parents know best. They always help me out,” Taeyong nods, as if he’s trying to convince himself, “I rely on them a lot because they’re all I know. I grew up thinking the same as them, but when I came out it’s as if my mindset completely spiraled.”

“You parents don’t always have to control the way you think,” Mark responds, he takes a small sip. Taeyong eyes the way the coffee slightly gets on his top lip and makes a mental note to remind Mark of it. He looks back at Mark’s eyes and nods, so he continues, “As much as you love your parents, only you can decide what’s best for you. Because you’re the person who knows yourself best.”

“Yeah, I didn’t know how to handle this one though,”

“Well, handle what?” Mark asks, he quirked an eyebrow suggestively. It bothers Taeyong that Mark can be so wise at points, him being younger than him and running a small shop that was quite successful made him a little envious. But, Mark had his own battle opening it so he can’t be too jealous. He contempts telling Mark about why he’s here, even though Mark is his brother and he knows him quite well too. He’d see right through him if he lied. But the younger also wouldn’t understand.

“I’m in love with Johnny,” Taeyong says, he watches Mark’s face stays the same, “Kyungjoon told him that I am in love with him.” 

“So?” Mark asks, “If you are, then let Johnny know. That’s a huge secret to keep from your best friend.”

“ _ No,  _ Mark. You don’t get it,”  _ Just like I thought,  _ “I wasn’t  _ ready  _ to tell him. I didn’t want to tell him yet. God, everyone keeps telling me and  _ telling  _ me.  _ ‘Just tell him’ _ it’s not— it’s not that fucking easy. I’ve cried over this, I’ve shed tears and went through boyfriends who either cheated on me or dumped me because I wasn’t good enough for them. I made myself like  _ them _ in an attempt to get over Johnny, but it never  _ fucking  _ works—“

“Hey!” Mark slams his cup on the table, “Take deep breaths, Taeyong. I get it now. You’re going to be okay.” 

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong whispers, “I just… want Johnny to love me the way I love him.”

“Listen, he knows you love him. You don’t know the way he feels about you though, so please Taeyong. Take the risk, maybe it will be okay. Johnny might love you too, alright? You’re braver than this. You’re my brother and I care deeply about you. Okay? I know that you’re going to be okay.”

Taeyong nods.

“Okay,” He says quietly, “I’ll do it.”

He leaves not long after, taking the small walk back to his home. For a while he thinks about all the good times he and Johnny shared together. He wonders, if all these good times led up to the worst moment of his life. Taeyong wraps his arms around himself and tries to think positive, because maybe Johnny does love him the same. But since they’re too ignorant to realize, they never did anything about it. The soft noises of the town is comforting to Taeyong, the neighborhood kids running around and playing games. The occasional car drifting by, the wind rustling the leaves and making his body shiver. 

The planets, they revolve around the Sun. Pluto, being the furthest from the Sun is cold, dark, and for a while hadn’t even been considered a planet. Loved by so many, for the darkness, the mystery of it. It takes 153 hours for it to complete a rotation. Taeyong feels as if he’s Pluto, taking days to complete his rotation, while Johnny is like Venus, rotating a different way and living a day in a day, completing his orbit quickly, because Johnny is warm and so close to the Sun. He’s bright and full of force. Taeyong is small, cold, and lonely. 

_ Johnny would call him the moon. _

Something in Taeyong feels empty, like he’s missing a part of him. His long walk just making the growing sensation of emptiness grow more and more. He pauses for a moment and looks up, clutching his chest and looking at all the stars that are shining down on him. It’s nighttime by now, the moon in full view and looking down at all the people of his hometown. There’s a slight darkness to the moon. No full moon tonight.  _ He misses Johnny. _

Taeyong realizes that he can’t hide forever.

-

He didn’t want to go back. 

Not that he had a choice, but if he did… He wouldn’t. The world seemed to have stopped spinning while he was gone, he kept ignoring Johnny’s texts, Ten called thirteen times in four days, Yuta called and asked if he was okay. It’d be completely awkward to go back, especially to see Johnny. Who knows he is in love with him and he probably doesn’t feel the same in the slightest, it makes him feel sick. He stands in the airport, his ticket in hand. His hands are shaking and he perhaps looks foolish wearing a heavy sweatshirt and jeans, as the summer air reaches a high of thirty-five degrees. 

Taeyong doesn’t sit, he waits for the entire thirty minutes until flight standing, over thinking, and hoping that everything would just turn out okay. Part of him believes his friends, family, everyone that told him Johnny might love him back. Part of him believes it.

_ But,  _ if there’s one thing Taeyong can’t rid of his mind, is that Johnny simply doesn’t feel romantic attraction towards him. He  _ loves  _ him. But of course he does, they’ve been friends for so long it’d be impossible for them to not love each other platonically. Taeyong thinks of the note. It goes on about how Taeyong first knew he was in love with him. 

_ The pair, now thirteen, sits along the sidewalk. Johnny was counting the cars that passed by and Taeyong’s chin was resting on his knees. The older sighed and laid his back on the cement. _

_ “That’s dirty!” Taeyong gasps, sitting up more and looking at his best friend, “Get up!” _

_ Johnny obliges and laughs at Taeyong’s scolding. _

_ “It’s not that big of a deal Yongie,” Johnny cooed, “I’ll wash up when I get home.” He offers a smile, and as if the Gods were watching the light of the sunset hits his face. He looks pretty. Taeyong looks in awe as the older boy is so effortlessly looking this way. _

_ “Wow,” Taeyong mumbles, “The sunset is pretty.” He takes his eyes off of Johnny and looks forwards. Johnny hums in agreement and wraps his arms around his legs. Taeyong feels his heart pick up and he presses a hand to his chest. He’s quiet.  _

_ He remembers going home and asking his mom how she knew she loved his dad. She told him about the feeling in his stomach, like there was tons of butterflies trapped. About how his heart would pick up and he’d feel so happy around them.  _

_ He realizes, not immediately, but soon enough that he’s felt this way around Johnny for far too long. It’s only then he realized how much the other meant to him. How much he wanted to hold his hand, be with him, hug him whenever he wanted. All these thoughts that raced through his young mind, so naive to love and how it worked.  _

_ And how long he kept it a secret, and no matter how much he tried to get rid of it— he couldn’t.  _

_ Johnny was a constant in his life. _

“Now boarding flight to Busan,” The lady over the intercom says. 

He picks his bag up and trudged towards the boarding bridge and gets his ticket scanned by the man. Then, he tries his best to shake the nervousness that is seeping into his bones on his way to the plane. His seat was by the window, on the other side was a guy about his age, and the isle seat went to a middle aged person with orange hair. Taeyong looks back out the window, his eyes trailing over the tiny people below the plane. He plugs his earphones in and let’s his problems drown out to the tune of sweet symphonies of violins and pianos. 

Unfortunately for him, the peace doesn’t last as long as he hoped for. The ride is too short and his time is running thin. He doesn’t remember if he told Ten that he was returning today, so he may have to catch a cab back to his place and surprise him. 

When he exits and reaches the terminal he looks around. Instead of seeing what he wanted to see, which would be Ten standing there with his arms crossed and a pointed look— he was met with the tall and gloomy looking Johnny Seo.

Standing in all his 187 cm glory, looking at him as if Taeyong had been gone for decades. Some burst of feeling explodes within his chest and he walks quickly towards Johnny, he doesn’t wait a moment to drop his bag and throw his arms around Johnny— he can’t stand this anymore.

“Johnny, I’m so sorry,” Taeyong says, “I’m so fucking sorry.”

The taller boy sighed gently and pulled away to look into his eyes, “We have a lot to talk about, Taeyong.” He replies, “But I missed you. Don’t apologize for anything.”

Taeyong nods.

Life is short, the days are long, and time is sacred. If Taeyong were to tell you he wished he could skip the conversation and go to the future, he would. If it means just cutting straight to the point, Taeyong is completely okay with that. They’re back in their apartment, Taeyong sitting on the couch next to Johnny. The clock ticking in the background with the silence. 

“Taeyong…” Johnny begins, “Pay attention.”

His voice is damaging him slowly, he knows what’s to come.  _ I’m sorry Taeyong, I don’t feel the same. But we can still be friends, I’m sorry. _

Taeyong smiles and looks at Johnny. From a different perspective, anyone would say Taeyong looks at Johnny as if he hung the stars. But this is from his perspective, the one way look.

“I am,” Is what Taeyong says.

“I know how upset you are,” Johnny says, “And I know that your ex sent the letter to me without much context or explanation, but I knew it was your handwriting. And I knew that it was against your will. When Ten told me you left I was—“

“Johnny, you don’t have to drag this out much longer, please just get to it, I’ll understand,” Taeyong whispers, “Please.”

Johnny instead ignores that, “There’s certain points in life where a person finds themself on a road with too many turns. Their life is becoming a series of twists and turns and they don’t know how much longer they can take the twists, turns, or the constant unknowns. But then, someone comes and guides them through a different path, one that shows them what can happen if you just let someone in and help. It’s like a miracle.” 

Taeyong blinks, “Johnny I-“

“You’re my miracle, Taeyong,” Johnny says, “Through all my lows of my life you were always there. You held my hand and reminded me how much life needs me and that I’m important, loved, whatever it is to so many people. No matter how much I pushed you away, how much I cried, you were always there. And I am forever grateful. It was always you, Taeyong.”

Johnny smiles softly, “It was always you. When Kim Minhee kissed me for the first time, I was thinking of you.”

“Johnny…” Taeyong whispers, “This isn’t funny…”

“When Jieun held my hand, I imagined that you were her,” Johnny laughs, “She kicked my chin and told me to fuck myself after I broke up with her. I told her that I was thinking of someone else. Remember that?”

“This… Is not funny, Youngho,” Taeyong says, “Seriously, it’s not. I’m not gonna laugh.”

“What I’m trying to say is,” Johnny begins, “Actually, remember when you asked me if I believed I would find the person I’d spend the rest of my life with?”

“Yes… you said that people fail to see what’s right in front of them,” Taeyong says, “I swear to god.”

There’s a little bit of a watery laugh, but no words. Taeyong looks at Johnny for a long while, his eyes straining and threatening to cry.

“Johnny just fucking tell me, I’m sick of this,”

“Taeyong, you’re so stupid,” Johnny says. 

There’s not a chance for Taeyong to say anything, because Johnny’s lips are on his and the younger feels warmth flow into his chest. His lips are as soft as he imagined, and he feels so warm. Johnny holds the sides of his face tight enough to hold them together, and it’s a few seconds until Johnny pulls away. Tears stream down Johnny's face and Taeyong feels like he’s in some sort of euphoric state. 

“I love you, Taeyong,” Johnny mumbles out, “I love you a whole lot. I have for so long and never understood why I felt the way I did. Please, please know that.”

“Oh my god,” Taeyong lets a few tears fall himself, some sort of shock is still plagued through his body that’s not letting the words process in his mind, “Johnny, I love you.”

Johnny nods, “I know.”

Taeyong is engulfed in Johnny’s warm embrace, his large hands rubbing his back and— he hates to admit, but he cries. He lets his tears fall as the older boy holds him so tightly. 

“Can I be your boyfriend?” Johnny asks, a smile on his face.

“Yes, you stupid idiot,” Taeyong cries into his shoulder, “I’m so mad at you. You went on this deep rant I thought you were just tugging at my leg and you were gonna day you don’t feel the same.” 

“Shush, Taeyong, it’s okay now.” Johnny says, “It’s okay now.”

_ It’s okay now. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please comment and leave kudos, I appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
